


Flower Crown Luck

by HeartsAndSpades



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gay Realationship, Getting Together, M/M, One Shot, Oneshot, Pastel Dan and Punk Phil, pastel!dan, punk!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 19:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11697975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsAndSpades/pseuds/HeartsAndSpades
Summary: Punk!Phil has a slight crush on Pastel!Dan and when Dan drops his flower crown in the library, Phil returns it and they start talking.





	Flower Crown Luck

**Author's Note:**

> This is as fluffy as Phanfiction can get honestly.

I leaned against the rough, stone building, A cigarette dangled between my lips. My eyes raked across the courtyard, kids were scattered about, some chatting with friends, some sitting against a tree reading a book.  
I lived in a decently small town on the outskirts of Reading, England. Everyone around here knew each other, everyone aside from me that is. I had moved here from Manchester about 2 years ago. My strong northern accent stood out among others with their posh accents.

Most people were terrified of me because of my “look”. I usually wear something along the lines of black skinny jeans, Doc Marten boots, a band t-shirt, and to top it off a leather jacket. I have dyed black hair with blue in the fringe. I also have some tattoos that line my arms, chest, and part of my neck. Then to complete the look I have some piercings including an eyebrow bar, a lip ring, and a tongue ring.

There were also a good bit a rumors that involved me, since I haven’t been here terribly long no one truly knows what I have done in the past, I really don’t have any friends to tell and I’m frankly fine with that. Some of the rumors include that I’ve been to jail (I haven’t), I sleep with teachers so my grades stay good (No thank you), and even that I killed a guy in a bar fight (one of my favourites). Teenagers are stupid creatures honestly.

Just as I started to get lost in thought, I noticed someone. The colour pink caught my eye, It was that pastel boy. I had been seeing him a lot around the school and he was honestly really cute in my opinion. He was different from most people in this school, he always wore bright, pastel, colours.  
Today we was wearing tight white jeans that looked great on him and a over-sized, pink jumper that showed his pale skin of his collar bone. He was short, at least for a boy, he was about 5′4″, me being over 6 foot towered over him like a titan. His curly brown hair worked great with his light flower crown that almost always sat upon his head (Not that I made sure to look everyday). 

I didn’t really know his name because I had no classes with him seeing as I was 1 or 2 years older than him. 

I threw the last bit of my cigarette on the ground and put it out with my foot. School was about to start anyway, so I should start going inside. I totally just didn’t want to follow the cute, pastel boy. Okay maybe I did, but I at least had a bit of an alibi. 

I walked briskly across the grass, my boots crushing the leaves that had started to fall off the trees. I walked through the large metal doors into the school, warmer air hitting my face. People rushing past me in and out.  
The hallways may be crowded, but nobody dared push or run into me. In the last few years my glares have gotten better and more threatening. That could come in handy when I wanted to scare people off. 

When I reached my locker I tossed my dark bag in and grabbed some of my books out and headed to my first class, which was English.

I walked into the half full classroom and gave a nod toward the teacher, Mrs. Ellidor. I may look like I wasn’t smart and never showed up to class, but people would be surprised to know I had an almost perfect record. I also got along good with teachers, not that anyone else knew that. 

I sat down at my normal seat located in the very back of the room in the corner, nobody was willing to sit by me. I liked sitting in the back corner and being able to look out the window. 

My classes lolled on until lunch. I rarely ate lunch in the cafeteria, I preferred to just sit in the library and finish homework, or read a book. It was better than having to sit in a room filled with loud, stupid, teenagers. I just finished reading my previous book, Carrie by Stephen King, so I was in need of a new one.  
I wandered around the library looking for a new book to read. I heard the library door open, but payed no mind to it. Usually no one was in here till after lunch, so I was a bit confused. As I walked through one of the isles looking at books I suddenly ran into someone. I heard a soft yelp as whoever it was fell back onto the ground. 

Turning my gaze toward whoever just ran into me, I had my reflex glare at the ready. My expression quickly turned to that of one of surprise. It was the small, pastel boy. He looked up at me, scared and flustered looking.  
I, being so polite, reached out my hand to help him up. He stared at it like it was an alien of some sort until he realized that it was so he could get up. He awkwardly grabbed it and balanced himself.

“I’m so s-sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going and I um yeah, sorry.” He stuttered out avoiding my eyes. His voice was higher than I thought it would be, but that may be because he was afraid. It was very silky and nice though.

I chuckled and he gulped like that meant I was gonna kill him. 

“It’s fine.” I replied in a attempted kind tone. 

He gave me an awkward half smile. “Well, I’m gonna go, I uh n-need to get to class.” He mumbled to me. He then quickly walked away. 

Wow, Phil, that was one of the most awkward things you’ve ever done, good job. You also scared the boy half to death. 

It was then I noticed something on the ground, It was the boy’s flower crown. I picked it up and examined it. It was thinly weaved and looked handmade, how adorable. The flowers were patterns of white and light pink. There were also small green leaves littered over it. 

Totally forgetting about getting a book, I walked out of the library to my locker and put the flower crown reminding myself to try and give it to the boy at the end of the day since I had no idea when he was free during school hours. This would also give me another chance to see the boy and try to introduce myself without him running away. 

~~~~~~End of Day  
It was the end of the day and I had no clue how I was gonna give this to him without coming off as weird or creepy. For most people this would be simple, but me, the confident looking punk, can’t return a flower crown to a cute boy, how typical.

I glanced around the main hallway for pastel boy, my height helped me see over most people, but I still didn’t see him anywhere. I went outside to the courtyard and stood against my normal wall with the flower crown to my side so it was harder to see.  
After about 3 minutes of standing I noticed pastel colours. I stood up straight and walked toward him. His back was facing me, so he didn’t see me. I tapped lightly on his shoulder, he turned around and squeaked when he noticed it was me. 

“I believe this is yours?” I asked in a cool, calm voice. I held out the flower crown out to him.

His eyes brightened when he saw it. 

“Thank You! I’ve been looking for it all day and was worried I lost it for good.” He said happily grabbing the crown from my palm.

“Your welcome, I’m Phil.” I said remembering to introduce myself.

“I’m Dan, Nice to meet you, Phil.” He said, my name sounding fantastic rolling off his tongue. 

“Also, I was wondering if you would want to hang out sometime?” I asked my lips being faster than logic. 

“Hang out, with me?” He asked looking stunned. 

“Yes, That’s what I was hoping?” I said in a questioning tone.

“S-sure” He stuttered in his adorable voice. 

~~~~~~~~~~~3 Months Later~~~~~~~~  
I walked into the courtyard of the school, it was nearing Christmas, so there was snow everywhere. 

Suddenly I was attacked from behind by a hug.  
I turned around to come face to face with Dan, his nose was red from the cold, but he still looked adorable as always.

“Hello to you to.” I said bending down to peck his lips.

“It’s bloody freezing out here, Lets go inside.” He said pulling me toward the building. 

“That’s where I was heading until someone rudely interrupted me.” I said giving him a knowing glance.

“Sorry, am I not allowed to hug my boyfriend whenever I want because If that’s the case we are breaking up.” He said with a cute giggle.

“You can hug me whenever, but later I expected some top class cuddling, understand?” I asked in a fake stern voice.

“Fine.” he said standing on his tiptoes to kiss me.

I met his lips and we stood there in the freezing cold kissing while people passed and stared.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this one shot, you can send me prompts anytime.
> 
> Edit: Holy shit this hit 1,000 notes. Thank you all so much! You're all amazing. Thank you so much <3 ~Jess


End file.
